1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plunger type rotatable and replaceable multi-source radiator, especially a multi-source radiator for replacement of radiation source in a rotatable movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The multi-source radiator is suitable for equipment correlation and radiation experiment. Conventionally, there are two ways of selecting and transporting the inner radiation source of radiator, one of these is by gas passage and the other is by air or oil cylinder passage as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 respectively. The flaws of these conventional ways are as follows:
(1) The radiation source shield 1 is used for storing and preventing radiations, but it may leak from gas pipe passage 14 (or cylinder passage 17).
(2) The radiation source selection device 3 moves the selected radiation source 8 to the gas pipe passage 14 (or cylinder passage 17) and separates each radiation source to prevent mutual disturbance. However the radiation source room space 16 and the gas pipe passage 14 (or cylinder passage 17) may have shortage of shield due to limited space, especially, this phenomenon will take place easily for room contraction in case of numerous radiation sources.
(3) When the air pump 15 moves the radiation source 8 to the radiation aperture 4, there would be a danger of the radiation source stuck in the gas pipe passage 14 (or cylinder passage 17), which is caused by inappropriate location of the radiation source selection device 3 and the orientation shift of the radiation source 8.
(4) It is difficult to take out or reinstall the radiation source after it has been installed in the radiation source room 7.
(5) The radiation source may not be capable of returning to the radiation source room for insufficient atmospheric pressure while in a power failure.
Therefore, it has been long for engineers to solve above-mentioned flaws, and it is now to be solved by the present invention.